Seduction
by Shennya
Summary: After retrieving Erebor and once Thorin is crowned, Kili discovers that Thorin can choose a consort at any time and that scares him. He doesn't want his king to love anyone but him. So he devises a plan to awaken Thorin's desire and achieve to be choosed as his consort. Warning: Incest.


**Seduction**

Months after the coronation of Thorin and after he bravely defended his two nephews in the Battle of Five Armies, Kili thought the admiration he had for his uncle will grow both in his chest that one day it end up consuming him. However, when he discovered that he thought not only in Thorin's inner qualities that makes him an honorable king for his people but in every part of his body, Kili realized that admiration had become a desperate desire.

But Kili knew that Thorin never would look at him like that. So he settled for spending most of his time with him. He liked seeing him train because he could enjoy looking every muscle in his body flexed or the way he moves, he was so majestic and deadly at the same time. Of course, his insistence on follow Thorin and watch him so intently, could make someone realize his true feelings, so Kili started saying he was interested in learning about fighting techniques watching Thorin.

One day Thorin was training with Orcrist, Kili was quite lucky because it was so hot that the king had decided to train only with pants. So Kili could see how the beads of sweat running down his skin and made his arms and back seen more attractive.

"Kili, are you okay?" Fili approached him. Kili stiffened, tried to hide how much he enjoyed seeing Thorin train. However, he was very excited and his cock was fully hard between his legs, his only advantage was that he was sit and his clothes could hide his erection.

"Yes, I'm fine" he answered, nervous.

"Are you sure? It seems like you have a fever" Fili said.

Kili touched his own cheeks, but he doesn't surprised to feel them warm because he already knew he was completely flushed.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Fili, Kili, what are you doing here?"

The younger of the two brothers shuddered to hear that voice so deep near him. Sometimes he liked to imagine that voice whispering in his ear, perhaps before the owner of that voice would kissed him on the mouth. Kili shook his head and tried not to think about all the fantasies that had haunted his mind for so long but it was hard having Thorin so close.

"We were watching you train" Fili replied.

Thorin smiled.

Kili didn't bear to see him so close to him. His body was wet with sweat and his hair fell on either side of his face. Kili did everything he could to not look for long the chest, arms or Thorin's abdomen. He felt his dick became more hard and he could do nothing but moved, uncomfortable. He wanted to be dropped on the grass, spread his legs and scream at Thorin to make him his. But he couldn't, and did not want to give him opportunity to reject him, so he struggled for control.

"I hope you are constantly training also" said Thorin. "It's our responsibility to take care of our people. We must therefore be the strongest warriors."

"We know what our responsibility is" Fili said.

"Of course" Kili managed to say. He was too distracted by his feelings, but he still wanted Thorin to be proud of him.

Thorin nodded in approval and left. Kili did not know whether to be relieved or sad.

"I wonder if Uncle will choose someone soon" Fili said, smiling.

"Choose for what?" asked Kili.

"To be his consort" Fili said, as if it was obvious.

Kili felt the warmth of his body became a cold snap that enveloped him until his excitement faded.

"I think it's time. In addition, he deserves it. After the effort he did for us to take back our home and after saving us in that battle... I think he is alone, he needs someone to love..."

"But he has me! And you!" Kili exclaimed, interrupting his brother sharply. The thought of Thorin with someone else caused him a lot of pain "He doesn't need anyone!"

Fili looked at Kili intently, his vehemence puzzled him. He had never expected him to react like that to a simple comment.

"It is not the same. Don't be selfish, Kili. He needs someone to share every moment of his life with him. He needs his consort to be completely happy."

Kili felt something in his chest was shattered.

"Isn't he happy now? Why isn't he happy only with us? We are his family! He must love us, more than anyone. There can't be anyone else in his thoughts."

"What's the matter, Kili? Why are you so upset?"

But he got up, feeling his eyes were wet. He could not stay there a while longer, he wanted to be alone.

"Nothing, I'm fine" but his voice broke with the last word. He walked away as fast as he could.

Kili would not return to the castle, he walked farther, reaching the lake.

He had thought he could settle if he only seeing him every day, he thought he could survive with the affection he receive from him, just with the love that an uncle has for his nephew, but he was wrong. He had forgotten that, now that the problems are over and that Thorin was officially the king of Erebor, he might want someone to reign at his side. However, Kili didn't think he could bear seeing that day, the day that someone else had the right to claim his body every night and manage to get his love, a love he never could give him.

He lay down on the grass and let a few tears escape from his eyes. His love for Thorin was consuming him and he didn't know what to do to avoid it. It hurts to think about the future and he feared that increased his suffering when his uncle finally chose his consort.

He didn't know how long he was there, but the sadness and tears made him feel tired and he couldn't resist more time, he fell asleep.

A caress on his cheek made him open his eyes again. The first thing he saw was Thorin's face.

Kili blushed and managed to sit.

Surely Thorin had bathed 'cause his long hair was still wet and his skin exuded an irresistible clean scent.

Too bad he was fully clothed.

"What happen, Kili? Your brother told me you were a little upset at morning."

"I'm fine, really" Kili said, trying to smile. But it was impossible because it hurt him and at that moment Thorin looked so handsome in his king's clothes, he seemed unattainable.

Thorin stroked Kili's cheek with his thumb.

"You've been crying" he said. His face clouded with concern "Why? Kili, I don't want you to suffer, it hurts me to see you like this. I want you to be happy."

Kili tried not to sigh when Thorin kissed him on the forehead, but it was very difficult as his kiss had made his chest feel a little warmer.

"Can I ask you something?" Kili said. His heart was racing.

"Of course" Thorin smiled.

"Are you going to marry soon?" asked. He was so afraid of the answer that now he regretted having said.

Thorin laughed.

"No. Why would you think that? I'm too old. Besides, who could love me?"

Kili was so keen to shake him, yell at him and kiss him. How could he ask something like that? He loved him so much that he was surprised that Thorin had not realized it yet. At this moment, his heart was beating so fast he could not believe he doesn't hear it, if he paid more attention, maybe he would realize that he loved so much that he couldn't stop it if he tried. How can't he see it in his eyes?

Thorin stood up and reached out his arm for him.

"Let's go home."

Kili didn't hesitate to take his hand. If he ever had gone through his mind to leave Erebor, at that moment he realized that he could never leave Thorin. Being away from him it would be worse to see him with someone else.

When Kili was alone in his room that night, he made a decision, he wasn't going to be away from Thorin but he wouldn't allow someone else to come and take him away, so somehow, he would make Thorin choose him as consort.

The next two weeks Kili spent as much time as he could with Thorin. At first he came to believe that he would be tired of him, especially when he accompanied him to the studio, where the king read for nearly an hour. However, to his joy, Thorin seemed to enjoyed his company.

One morning, after a very difficult night for Thorin, which he couldn't rest, Kili offered to brush and braid his dark hair. His uncle, completely exhausted, agreed with a smile.

He began to brush his hair slowly, enjoying the feel of it between his fingers.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" suggested Kili.

"I can't, not now. I have many things to do."

Kili was placed in front of him and took a long lock of hair and divided it into three to start braiding it.

"You should leave something for Fili and me. You can't carry all the responsibility yourself. Trust us. Trust me.

"Of course I trust you..."

"Then take my advice and go to sleep. I promise to wake you if we need you."

Thorin looked him in the eyes for a few moments. Kili smiled and finished making the second braid.

Finally, the king nodded.

"Okay."

Kili smiled and kissed him on the lips quickly. Thorin stared at him confused.

"Get some rest" he said and walked out before allowing his uncle react.

Days later, when Kili found Thorin in the library, he thought something else. He entered the room slowly, took one of the volumes of the history of his lineage and sat next to Thorin.

"Please, read to me" he said, showing him the book. Thorin smiled and granted his request. Kili leaned his head on king's shoulder. For a few minutes, he let the Thorin's voice intoxicated him and when he couldn't resist any longer, put his face on the curve of his uncle's neck. Kili started kissing him. Thorin stiffened and stopped reading.

"What are you doing?"

However, Kili did not respond, he let his tongue licked Thorin's neck. He felt the king shudder. Kili stood up and took the book away.

"Thanks, I think that's enough reading for today, I going to sleep" he said before leaving there. And it had been difficult for him. All Kili wanted was to stay and continue kissing Thorin, but he knew that he must go slow. He couldn't risk.

A week later, they organized a special celebration for the thirteen dwarves who participated in the mission to reclaim Erebor. Everyone was sitting around a table so big and so full of food that made Bombur be thrilled. Fili and Kili were sitting on the sides of Thorin, of course. And as the celebration became a blur of laughter songs and many mouths chewing desperately, Kili decided it was good time to play around.

Slowly, he slid his hand under the table and touched Thorin's knee, however, he wasn't satisfied with that and his hand went quickly to his crotch. The king started, but nobody noticed it because they were too focused on eating, drinking and singing.

"Kili, what are you doing?" Thorin asked, turning his head toward his younger nephew.

He smiled, as he had noticed the blush that was beginning to cover the cheeks of his king. He never seen him like this and, to be honest, he liked knowing that he was the cause of that blush.

Kili began to fondle his crotch. Thorin shook his head, but his blue eyes had darkened suddenly. Kili, a little more encouraged to see the reactions he had provoked to his uncle, he took the spoon with which he had been eating his soup and began to lick it slowly in front of him.

"Kili, stop" Thorin said, but he couldn't stop watching him licking the spoon.

His uncle took his hand and put it apart of him. However, Kili used that movement to take advantage and took Thorin's wrist and placed his hand on his cock. Kili struggled to keep his expression neutral as he felt the warmth of the king's fingers over his dick. He bit his lip to stifle a moan of pleasure.

"No, we can't do this" Thorin said, before released himself and remove his hand. He tried to breathe normally again.

Perhaps Kili would have been hurt in other circumstances, but he couldn't at that time. Not having seen the desire in Thorin's eyes.

So Kili calmed down and decided to stop torturing him, at least that day.

The next day, hoping that Thorin wasn't upset with him; he decided to look for him. However, soon find, he had spent most of the morning in the smithy. Kili took a deep breath and went to meet him. He was all alone, forging a sword, while on his back down crystal drops of sweat. Kili couldn't help but looking at him, nor could prevent appreciate how perfect his pants clung to the contours of his butt. He licked his lips, as he felt his cheeks blushing.

Thorin turned his head, but continued to work.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I brought you some food" he answered.

"Thanks, what is it?"

Kili couldn't hide his smile.

"Strawberries and cream."

Thorin nodded and continued to work, however, did not take long for him to stop the hammer and sword in hand. He turned to his nephew.

"Kili, listen, I think we should talk about what happened yesterday. I ..."

But Thorin could not say anything when he saw Kili smiled and took a strawberry from dish that had brought him and began to suck it slowly.

"I think you'd better leave me alone" said Thorin. Kili enjoyed seeing him blush again.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me" Kili replied, trying to hide his smile.

"Not now" said Thorin, approached him and tried to take the dish to his nephew, but he laughed and he didn't allow him.

"No, no, Thorin. Your hands are dirty" Kili moved closer to him and took a strawberry between his fingers "but don't worry, I'll feed you."

"Kili, I'm too old for you."

"No, you're perfect" Kili said, taking another step toward him. He pressed a strawberry against his lips gently. For a moment, the young dwarf thought that everything would end and that Thorin would reject him definitively, however, the king opened his mouth while making eye contact and began to eat.

Kili smiled triumphantly.

When Thorin was completed the third cutter, he put his arms around Kili and pressed him to his body. Kili blushed and let out a sigh of happiness. And while he was fueling him, Thorin slid his hands under his clothes and began to stroke his back, his chest ... Kili shivered with pleasure. Soon, Thorin was not satisfied with that and began to undress him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Thorin asked before sucking his fingers.

Kili threw the empty plate away from him and with one of his hands undid the king's pants and pulled them down. Then he kissed his mouth with all the passion he had repressed for months.

"Yes," he said, brushing his lips "What I want most is to be with you... Make me your consort, Thorin. Choose me."

The king smiled, laid him on the clothes that were thrown to the ground.

"Kili, this is a commitment for life, you can't take it lightly" Thorin muttered, as he turned to place him gently aside. He lay behind him and Kili stifled a groan of pleasure as he felt Thorin's cock rub against his back.

"I don't take it lightly" Kili replied, trying to concentrate "I love you."

Thorin threw his arms around him and pressed him against him.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Kili turned his head and looked at Thorin's lips, his uncle pleased him quickly.

"Choose me, Thorin" repeated the young dwarf.

Thorin began stroking his chest and down his arms by his nephew's body until he reached his dick. He took it with one hand and began to caress it.

Kili arched and moaned.

"You will be my consort and rule by my side" Thorin promised, as he separated his legs. His cock now pressed deliciously against the buttocks of Kili.

"Please, please" Kili begged hoarsely.

Thorin smiled and bit his shoulder. With a rush, he entered him. Kili took his hand and laced his fingers with his, as he arched again and let out a wild cry.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly" Kili replied, panting "This is perfect."

Thorin laughed and made that turn his head to kiss him again. He began to shove into him.

Kili let out another groan. He felt Thorin's hip thrust against his, as his hands caressed his body.

"Thorin! My king, my lord!" started screaming when Kili felt Thorin increased the pace of his thrusts.

Thorin closed his eyes and let out a moan of pleasure. Kili liked knowing he wasn't the only one who enjoys it.

He clung to Thorin's hand tightly as he felt the shoves became stronger and the fingers of the king came back to close around his cock. He screamed his name.

Thorin bit his neck and Kili arched again.

"I think this will leave marks" Thorin whispered in his ear, before starting to suck his earlobe.

"Better" moaned Kili "everyone has to know that I belong you, I'm yours."

"And you always will be."

"Yes" Kili said before kissing him. Thorin's lips shut his cries when he felt the approaching orgasm. The king's fingers caressed his cock stronger and his thrusts became so wild that Kili felt a wave of pleasure consumed him, then something exploded inside him. Thorin bit his lip and then let out a scream, while his beloved king moaned his name.

"Kili"

"I love you, Thorin" said the young man, when his body relaxed "Don't leave me."

"Never."


End file.
